


Cave Noises

by TrashBunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Tuffnut have a late night tryst for some especially tension reliving activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave Noises

So these meeting just kind of happened. It all started from a few experimental kisses and well that escalated to something more, something hot, desperate and euphoric. Now the trysts where becoming more frequent and the two boys where going farther and farther until they did something that made them both feel very good, something they didn’t know they could do for each other. But it was something they definitely continued.

Hiccup was usually the second to show, he would sneak out late at night and go to that particular cave that not many know of where he would be meeting his blonde-dreaded almost lover; Tuffnut. He was usually the first, he would set everything up for Hiccup. The brunette stepped into the cave, seeing a bright inviting fire and a few furs layed out on the ground. They started meeting up here after needed more privacy for these particular tension relieving activities. They seemed to get loud and Hiccup feared being caught.

Hiccup was always awkward with greetings. “Hey.” He approached the fire where Tuffnut was sitting, shirtless, the muscles in his back tensed when he heard Hiccup’s voice in the surprise. Tuffnut got up and pulled Hiccup in for a kiss. It had been a while since they could be alone. He was really looking forward to this nighttime meeting.

“Glad you made it Hiccup.” Tuffnut said causally. “Been waiting for you.” He gave a sneer and pulled Hiccup in closer, there hips meeting, Tuffnut only being a few inches taller.

“Oh,” Hiccup jumped in a start. Feeling something hard already against him.

“Yeah, I kind of started with out you, sorry,” He chuckled lightly. “I couldn’t wait.”

Hiccup grumbled faintly but shrugged it off. He kissed Tuffnut and made it deeper, Tuffnut returned the deepness and playfully bit Hiccup’s lip. Earning him a whine. Tuffnut started to guide Hiccup over to the pile of furs. Tossing off his fur vest and loosening his tunic Hiccup let Tuffnut lay him down by the fire while they continued kissing. Tuffnut trailed his fingers under Hiccup’s tunic and toyed at his sensitive skin, slowing working Hiccup to relax and loosen up until he didn’t mind that he started to whine under Tuffnut’s touch. He made quick work of removing that tunic.

Hiccup flushed darkly and jumped when Tuff put a hand down his pants. He rubbed and palmed him to a higher arousal. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Tuffnut and pulled him closer to him, kissing up and down his face and neck, he bit down slightly and started to suck at his collarbone. Tuffnut hummed in approval while he made quick work of sliding Hiccup’s trousers off his hips. Hiccup broke the kissing to allow Tuff to pull his pants down, freeing him, the cold of the cave hit him but was soon soothed by the warmth of the fire and the furs.

Tuffnut removed his own trousers and soon both boys where naked and flushed.

“One sec.” Tuffnut said to Hiccup as he went for his bag and fished out a small bottle of olive oil. Something they discovered made this whole thing a lot easier to do, and a lot more comfortable. He returned to Hiccup. Sitting up he pulled the freckled boy into his lap and they kissed. Hiccup continued to lavish Tuff’s neck with attention, leaving him in marks, the blonde loved to be bitten. Hiccup was scratching slowing with his hands up the other’s back while he un-corked the olive oil bottle. He slathered his fingers in the slick and asked Hiccup if he was ready. When Hiccup gave his approval Tuffnut brought his hand down and found Hiccup’s entrance; he teased at his hole and Hiccup shivered, scratching down Tuffnut’s back harder. Hiccup knew how much he loved that.

Tuffnut worked his way in with one finger, slowly stretching Hiccup. He was already whining and moaning at the touch. The brunette gripped the other’s back tightly and dug in with his nails when he added another finger and began to widen him by using a scissoring motion. Tuffnut grinned at the pants he received in his ear from the other boy. After Hiccup took a third Tuffnut thought he was ready and motioned for him to get up. The dreaded boy pulled his slicked up fingers out of the other.

Hiccup lay on the furs, he was aroused and panting with want. Waiting for Tuffnut impatiently. Tuffnut loved the way the other’s face was flushed red and dripping. He wanted it as much as Hiccup did, if not more. Tuffnut knelled down and pulled Hiccup part way in his lap while he slicked his own length with the oil. He looked at Hiccup for approval then readied himself and pushed in, the both of them letting out a breath at the contact. Tuffnut started to rock his hips in and out. Hiccup’s legs shook with pleasure, he wrapped them around Tuffnut and matched his thrusts. The two found a quick rhythm.

It had gotten hot and desperate quickly. Tuff reached down and with Hiccup’s help he pulled him up in to his lap and he thrust hard in to him. Hiccup’s screams and Tuffnut’s grunts echoed through the cave. Hiccup felt himself heat up more as he stroked himself; the pit of his stomach felt like it was about to burst as surges started through him. He couldn’t warn Tuffnut with more than a scream of pleasure as he came on his hand and their bellies, he squirmed and shuddered. Tuffnut quickened his pace, helping Hiccup ride out his orgasm while he got closer to his own. Hiccup felt the blonde release inside him as he grunted madly and yelled. He slowed and rode out the pleasure.

Hiccup grabbed the back of Tuffnut’s head and pulled him in for a hot and panting kiss. Tuffnut moved and let the hot mess drip out of Hiccup as he pulled out.

“That was good.” Tuffnut grinned in bliss blinking lazily at Hiccup.

“Yeah,” Hiccup panted plopping down on the furs.

Tuffnut got a small cloth from his bag and cleaned himself off then Hiccup. He then lied down on his front next to the freckled boy and let out a comfortable sigh.

“That was fun Hiccup, let’s do that more.”


End file.
